1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of measuring a profile of a reflecting face of a work piece, in particular a reflecting face of an end of a pipe section, and a measuring device for performing the method.
2. Background Art
Measurement stations and measuring methods for determining the profile of an end of a pipe section which has just been cut into lengths are known as constituent parts of integrated pipe-sawing plants for the performance of a final inspection, of the length, of the bevel angle etc. In the case of modern integrated pipe-sawing plants an integrated after-treatment of the pipe section cut into lengths is carried out in the form of de-burring, bevelling and washing of the pipe ends. In particular, for the subsequent inspection of the bevel angles, of the wall thickness and the internal and external diameters of the end of the pipe section cut into lengths, of the axial run-out and of the lateral run-out it is necessary in a high-precision machining of pipes for the pipe ends to be inspected individually after the procedure of cutting into lengths. Measurement stations for checking the above-mentioned parameters are known in principle in the prior art.
For example a measurement station for a pipe-cutting machine is known from DE 10 2005 043 223 A1, in which the named parameters of a pipe end cut into lengths are determined by means of two co-operating laser sensors.
In the measurement station described it has been found to be a drawback that immediately after cutting a metallic pipe section into lengths the machined metallic faces are highly shiny and thus reflect the incident laser beam—required for measurement—almost completely precisely at the emergent angle. There is thus relatively little scattered light which can fall on the sensor which is normally not arranged exactly at the emergent angle. The scattered light is required for the measurement in order to permit a comparison between the incident and the reflected laser beam.